


At the Bottom of Everything

by alysurr



Series: Seamista One Shots [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Almost Drowning, Drowning, F/M, Fluff, Infertility, Kisses, Miscarriage, Near Death Experiences, so soft, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alysurr/pseuds/alysurr
Summary: SEAMISTA SEPTEMBER PROMPT 4: pirate / mermaidMermista’s knuckles were white as she gripped her trident, furiously propelling herself through the water with her tail and speeding herself up with her hydrokinesis.She just wanted one relaxing day. He knew that the 25th Mer-Mysteries book had just been released. She also had huge news to break to him. She had cleared both of their schedules so they could spend the day together. Why he even planned something today was beyond her comprehension—she got two copies of Mer-Mystery: Smooth Krill-minal and a bottle of his favorite wine so they could read together and she could tell him her big news, and he leaves before she wakes up. To do what? Get captured? Asshole.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: Seamista One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913623
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	At the Bottom of Everything

What was supposed to be a simple shopping trip was going very badly for old Sea Hawk. Admiral Scurvy had his hands and legs tied together and two of his crew members were holding him still while a third tied him to a large anchor with thick rope.

“No princesses to save you now, are there?” Scurvy gloated with a grin. 

“Don’t do this, Scurvy—The war is over—We can make amends—Princess Mermista will surely repay you for your ship if you spare me—I mean come on—it was almost 10 years ago—how can you hold onto a grudge after all this time?”

“Just as easily as you can burn down ships, apparently.” 

Sea Hawk was just trying to buy himself some time, wriggling his whole body to try and loosen the ropes, slowing down the Admiral’s crew. They weren’t _so_ far from Salineas that the seagull he spoke to earlier wouldn’t get the message to Mermista in time. He just didn’t expect it to…escalate so quickly. 

“Scurvy—please—let’s talk—“ Sea Hawk choked out. 

“I’m done talking. Gag him, boys, then throw him overboard.”

One of the crew members yanked Sea Hawk’s bandana over his mouth and tightened the knot in the back so he was unable to speak anymore. There went his plans to use his breath holding skills to give himself more time. 

The crew members began to push the anchor and Sea Hawk towards the edge of the ship, where an opening to drop the anchor was. Fortunately, they kept the anchor in the middle of the ship for one reason or another, and this task wasn’t a quick one. Sea Hawk continued to rock his body back and forth in an effort to put the crew off balance. It didn’t help much, but it did irritate them and that slowed them down. 

At the edge of the ship, Sea Hawk squeezed his eyes shut, swallowed the lump in his throat and silently begged his princess to be there soon. As he felt the anchor tumble over the dock, he did what he could to suck in as much air as possible, holding it in before he hit the water and began a slow descent to the ocean floor.

It felt like hours later that the anchor settled into the sandy ocean floors, swaying for a moment before settling. Sea Hawk was squeezing his lips together as tightly as he could, but it wasn’t enough to keep the salt water from leaking in. The pressure of the water at the bottom of the ocean was pushing in on him, making him feel like his chest would cave in. How much time had passed? Maybe a few minutes, he hoped, as his head began to spin. He opened his eyes, anxiously trying to see a flash of blue, but everything was blue. There were dolphins nearby, swimming around him, one of them trying to pull on the rope holding him to the anchor with his mouth, but they couldn’t save him this time. Spots appeared in front of his eyes and he closed them, sending out more prayers to his princess as he lost consciousness.

Mermista’s knuckles were white as she gripped her trident, furiously propelling herself through the water with her tail and speeding herself up with her hydrokinesis. 

She just wanted one relaxing day. He knew that the 25th Mer-Mysteries book had just been released. She also had huge news to break to him. She had cleared both of their schedules so they could spend the day together. Why he even planned something today was beyond her comprehension—she got two copies of _Mer-Mystery: Smooth Krill-minal_ and a bottle of his favorite wine so they could read together and she could tell him her big news, and he leaves before she wakes up. To do what? Get captured? Asshole. 

The sound of something huge splashing into the ocean caught her attention, and she did what she could to move even faster through the water, spooking a nearby school of fish as she did. She put two fingers to her mouth and whistled loudly, the sound moving faster than she did. A series of clicks and a few whistles returned to her—the pod of dolphins she had tail Sea Hawk everywhere he went when he was on the water had already found him. She cared about him, and didn’t want him to, like, drown in the ocean. Unless it was at her own hand. 

As she moved forward, a dark shadow on the ocean floor materialized and came into focus. Sea Hawk fastened to a huge iron anchor in the sand, the dolphins scattering as she approached. His face was deathly pale, eyes closed and his red bandana tied around his head, shoved into his mouth. The sight made her feel nauseous.

Mermista yanked the bandana down and inhaled before pressing her lips to his, exhaling oxygen, water filtered out, into his mouth as she used her trident to slash through the rope securing him to the anchor, holding his jaw with the other hand, keeping a finger on his neck to make sure she could still feel a pulse as she repeated what she was doing. She knew it wouldn’t be much, but these ropes were thick and she wanted to buy him some time. 

_Come on, come on_ , she hissed as she continued cutting the rope. Finally, they released him and she quickly untied the thinner ropes on his hands and feet before pulling him close to her and propelling towards the surface. There was an island just a minute away at this speed, _hold on, Sea Hawk, you can make it_.

They were still half way in the water on the shore of the beach when she laid him on his back and began to use her hydrokinesis to empty his lungs of water. He began to cough and sputter as she did, his face red and eyes bulging. 

“Sorry, I know it sucks,” Mermista said in a soothing tone as she pulled out the last of it. “This is what you deserve for leaving me today, though.” 

“Dearest—” Sea Hawk said, but she leaned down and kissed him to shut him up. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest, still rising and falling in an unsteady rhythm. 

“Stop doing this to me,” she said sharply as she pulled back, narrowing her eyes at him. She dropped her trident and pointed at the fourth finger on her left hand, a gold ring embedded with sapphires and a glittering center diamond cut into a lozenge shape. “You promised you’d stop being so reckless.”

Her tail split into legs as she deflated, shifting her weight so she was sitting on his thighs. She moved a hand to push her wet hair out of her face and looked up at the mid afternoon sky in an attempt to stop her eyes from watering. She couldn’t tell if it was worry, or anger, or frustration that did it. Maybe it was just hormones.

Sea Hawk coughed again, then put a hand on her thigh. “Darling, I didn’t mean for it to—” 

“And what was so important anyways? Whose boat did you set on fire this time? I don’t get it. We have a whole fleet of ships you can burn so why do you—”

“Mermista!” Sea Hawk shouted, sitting up and putting his hands on her shoulders, finally grabbing her attention. “I was ambushed by Scurvy and his crew, I didn’t take a crew this time, I was just making a quick trip to Snows to get something for you.” He unbuttoned the small hip pocket he always had attached to his belt and pulled out a box, opening it and placing it in her hand. 

Inside was a golden choker with a polished ocean agate pendant, one of Mermista’s favorite stones, carved with a geometric symbol. It wasn’t first ones writing, either. Mermista looked to Sea Hawk for an explanation. He took the choker out of the box and she moved her hair out of the way for him as he reached to put it around her neck. 

“It’s an ancient Snows fertility symbol,” he explained as he fastened it. “I know you don’t really believe in all of that, but I thought it might help, even if it’s just in our heads. Fuck, I’m sorry, what’s wrong?”

The tears Mermista had been trying to conceal began to spill over now, running down her cheeks, but she just smiled and shook her head before throwing her arms around his neck and causing them to both fall into the sand. “You dumbass,” she laughed, kissing him softly before rolling off of him and laying in the sand next to him, the ocean still lapping at their legs. “I… lied about Mystacor just being a spa weekend.”

“What do you mean?” Sea Hawk asked, brows furrowed.

“I had a doctors appointment.”

“Misty, I always go to those with you—“

“Shh,” Mermista interrupted. “Let me talk. So I went to a doctor that Micah recommended, she's supposed to be the leader in regards to pregnancy in the healing council, and we talked about everything that has been going on, how we keep trying and—and the miscarriages—“ she stumbled over that one, swallowing a lump in her throat. “They said that they had been working on some type of magical hormone injection-whatever that’s supposed to like, make my body more hospitable for a baby. And — well, if it doesn’t work, Entrapta’s working on some way to make a baby that… doesn’t have to be inside of me? But it would still be ours? I don’t really want to do that, but…” she trailed off, looking over at her husband who had tears in his own eyes. She rolled down the waistband of her leggings to reveal a blue band aid on her hip. “I got the first injection yesterday. She said it should work within 1-2 days and I’m supposed to get them biweekly while we… you know.” She blushed and smiled at him.

He sniffled, nodding his head. “Oh, my dearest, my princess, my darling!” He moved so that he was on top of her, not bothering to hide his tears as he kissed her face, her cheeks, her lips, her forehead, her chin. “I have a good feeling about this time.” He reached to touch the pendant. “Our baby is going to be just as beautiful and strong and intelligent as you are, my love.”

“Hopefully they’ll be as kind and caring and charismatic as you,” Mermista responded with a smile. 

“You forgot to say good-looking,” Sea Hawk said, pushing his hair back out of his face with one hand.


End file.
